Mes défis Harry Potter
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Fictions en réponse aux défis sur l'univers d'Harry Potter.


_**Titre : Première grossesse**_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _: Jasmine Potter entretient une relation avec son ancien professeur de potion. Quand elle apprend qu'elle est enceinte, celui-ci ne le prend pas très bien. Fille/Harry/Severus_

 _ **Défi " Les premières fois " de Blodeuwedd. topic/201789/170982992/1/#170983397**_

.

.

 _ **Chapitre 1.**_

.

.

 **§§ Fourchelangue §§**

.

.

Jasmine était allongée sur son lit, pleurant une fois encore. Un mois plus tôt, la jeune femme de vingt ans avait appris être enceinte. Deux ans qu'elle entretenait une relation avec son ancien professeur. Elle avait cru que ses sentiments étaient partagés, oh comme elle avait eu tort. Il n'avait pas hésiter un seul instant à la mettre à la porte de sa maison qu'ils partageaient depuis un an et demi. Quand elle lui avait appris la nouvelle, folle de joie, il l'avait regardé avec haine et lui avait dit de quitter sa maison. Stérile avait-il dit qu'il était et pourtant cet enfant était bien le sien. Jamais Jasmine ne l'avait pas trahi, jamais elle n'avait dormi avec un autre homme. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi il disait cela. Il avait été son premier et jusqu'à maintenant, son dernier. La jeune femme ne réagit même pas quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et que sa mère entra. Elle s'assit sur le lit de Jasmine et caressa ses cheveux. Quand Jasmine était arrivée en pleur chez ses parents, mouiller par la pluie, sa mère l'avait accueilli avec un regard triste et son père avait été dans une colère noire. Il avait fallu l'intervention de Remus et Sirius pour le calmer, et encore, car Sirius n'était dans un meilleur état. Il en avait toujours été ainsi, son père et ses oncles avaient toujours été très protecteurs d'elle. Jasmine était le bébé de la famille, la petite princesse. Même quand Nicola était né, elle restait la fille chérie de son père et son petit frère était le petit prince de la famille. Depuis un mois, Jasmine avait réinvesti son ancienne chambre au manoir Potter. La jeune femme avait espéré que cela ne serait que temporaire, que son compagnon reviendrait à la raison, mais ses espoirs avaient volé en éclat dans la journée quand Draco Malfoy était venu à l'improviste pour déposer toutes ses affaires que son parrain avait encore eut en sa possession quelques heures plus tôt. Le blond lui avait dit que Severus ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec une menteuse et une garce. Jasmine s'était effondrée dans le hall du manoir, totalement inconsciente du monde qui l'entourait. Sa magie s'était déchainée à cause de la tempête de ses sentiments qui faisait rage en elle. Ses parents n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de l'endormir pour la calmer. Dès qu'elle s'était réveillée, Jasmine s'était mise à pleurer et n'avait pas arrêter depuis.

 **\- On trouvera une solution, ma chérie. Ça s'arrangera, je te le promets.**

Jasmine renifla. Elle savait que sa mère essayait de la consoler, mais Jasmine savait que rien ne s'arrangerait. Elle avait perdu le seul homme qu'elle n'avait jamais aimer, et elle le savait.

.

.

Jasmine marchait calmement dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, sa mère la soutenant et sa meilleure amie veillant à son bienêtre. Son entourage était inquiet, la jeune femme n'avait pratiquement plus dit un mot depuis la visite de Draco deux semaines plus tôt. Jasmine était maintenant enceinte de cinq mois et plus le temps passait, plus elle en était venue à détester cet enfant à naitre. Dans son esprit, c'était sa faute si elle avait perdu son amant. Sans ce parasite, elle serait encore heureuse. La jeune sorcière avait bien eu l'idée de s'en débarrasser, mais elle avait abandonné rapidement l'idée. Elle pouvait ne pas aimer l'enfant, mais elle se refusait à lui faire du mal et puis elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il n'était pas le responsable, seulement une excuse pour Severus. La jeune femme entra dans le bureau du médicomage, et s'installa. Sa mère lui tenait la main et les trois femmes se tournèrent vers l'écran. Pour la première fois, Jasmine vit le petit être qui grandissait en elle. Une fille, les informa le médicomage. Jasmine pleura. Elle portait en elle une petite fille. Une petite princesse. L'enfant de Severus. Elle pleura encore plus quand elle repensa au fait que son enfant n'aurait pas de père. A ce moment, en voyant l'être qui grandissait en elle, Jasmine prit une décision. Le voir le rendait réelle. Elle n'était plus seul. Elle n'avait peut-être plus son amour, mais elle avait encore son enfant et pour elle, elle se battrait. Jasmine laissa une dernière larme couler, oui sa décision était prise. Elle sourit à sa mère et Hermione et se retourna vers l'image de son bébé. Son bébé. Son petit ange, elle l'aimerait pour deux se jura-t-elle.

.

.

Jasmine sourit en installant le dernier livre sur l'étagère. Après le rendez-vous chez le médicomage, elle avait parlé de sa décision avec ses parents. Les deux avaient accepter, plus à contre cœur pour son père, mais il respectait son choix. La voilà donc dans un petit village sorcier du nom de Catterick dans le Nord-Est de l'Angleterre. Son père lui avait acheter une petite maison simple de quatre étages avec un jardin. Elle s'y était installer après deux mois de recherche. Jasmine avait voulu la maison parfaite. Elle avait quatre chambres au deuxième étage, une cave et un grenier. Jasmine avait commencé à préparer la chambre de sa fille avec l'aide de sa famille. Remus avait dessiné une merveilleuse fresque sur le mur, représentant une forêt dans laquelle les maraudeurs jouaient dans leur forme animagus, un loup pour Remus, un Sinistros pour Sirius et un cerf pour son père, sous l'œil vigilant de Lily, Jasmine, Nicola, Hermione et Ron. Même les Weasley étaient représentés comme la deuxième famille de Jasmine. Ce qui l'avait surpris, avait été de trouver un mamba noir reposant sur une branche à l'écart. Jasmine avait souri tristement à la forme animagus de Severus et avait serrer Remus dans ses bras. La jeune femme n'avait plus entendu parler du maitre de potion depuis la venue de Draco et elle ne le voulait pas. Il avait fait son choix, elle ne s'excuserait pas pour quelque chose dont elle n'était pas responsable. La jeune femme enceinte sourit en entendant son petit frère l'appeler. Elle monta à l'étage et rejoignit sa famille et ses meilleurs amis devant la porte de la chambre du bébé. Sur la porte blanche reposait un écriteau en jaune pastel avec le prénom Ellène en rose pastel. Jasmine sourit et prit Nicola dans ses bras.

 **\- Viens là,** lui dit-elle.

Elle lui fit placer ses mains dans un pot de peinture verte et elle en fit de même dans un de couleur mauve. Le frère et la sœur placèrent ensuite leurs mains sur la porte, imprimant leurs empreintes sous les sourires de sa famille. Une fois que ce fut fait, son père jeta un sort sur la peinture pour la faire sécher et un autre pour nettoyer leurs mains. Joueur, Sirius mit ses mains sur les yeux de sa filleule pour la faire entrer dans la chambre. Quand il la libéra, Jasmine resta sans voix. En plus de la fresque, il y avait un magnifique ciel étoilé à la place du plafond et des fées et créatures magiques se cachaient ici et là dans la forêt. Sa famille avait rendu la fresque vivante. Un berceau tailler dans une grande souche d'arbre, trônait au centre de la pièce. La chambre était décorée au thème de la nature, comme Jasmine l'avait voulu et elle était féerique. La jeune femme caressa distraitement le lit, une main sur son ventre.

 **\- Tu aimeras ta chambre ma princesse, je te le promets.**

James vint serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux que de voir sa princesse heureuse, même malgré la situation. Chacun d'eux aimait Jasmine et serait là pour elle.

.

.

Jasmine descendit difficilement les dernières marches de sa maison. Elle en était à huit mois et demis de grossesse. Plus que quelques jours et elle pourrait tenir sa fille dans ses bras. La future mère avait beaucoup pensé à Severus, elle savait que certains avaient essayer de lui rentrer du plomb dans la cervelle comme disait sa mère, mais le sombre professeur les avait tous rejeter. Il n'avait pas écouté, campant sur ses résolutions. La jeune femme soupira, elle avait cherché dans toute la maison, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur le chaton que son parrain lui avait amener deux jours plus tôt.

 **\- Ce n'est pas bon que tu restes seule,** lui avait dit l'animagus.

Un chien aurait mieux fait l'affaire selon elle. Jasmine grogna en essayant de mettre la main sur le petit fugueur. Ne manquerait plus qu'elle l'ait perdu, Sirius lui en voudrait, il semblait plus attaché au chaton qu'elle ne l'était. La sonnette l'interrompit dans ses recherches. Jasmine se releva de sa position à quatre pattes sur le sol pour fouiller sous les meubles et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. La sorcière se figea en ouvrant la porte. Devant elle se tenait Severus, la fixant d'un regard impénétrable.

 **\- Et ba voyons, v'là maintenant que j'ai des hallucinations** , annonça Jasmine en claquant la porte au nez du potioniste.

Celui-ci ne sembla pas vouloir partir, car il sonna encore à la porte, ne s'arrêtant pas. Jasmine grogna, petit inconvénient de sa forme animagus et s'éloigna de la porte, bien décider à ignorer le bruit strident. Oh elle ne se leurrait pas, elle savait bien que Severus était là sur le pas de sa porte, mais elle ne voulait pas le voir, pas après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait ses derniers mois.

 **\- Jasmine, ouvre cette porte** , cria le professeur.

Jasmine secoua la tête, retenant les larmes de couler. Elle sourit quand elle senti Severus essayer d'ouvrir la porte à l'aide de sort. Sirius avait utilisé les sorts les plus puissants qu'il connaissait pour protéger la maison et dans le domaine des protections, rien n'était mieux qu'un sort de la famille Black. Comme les sorts n'eut pas d'effet, Severus recommença à jouer de la sonnette. Jasmine en eut assez et déverrouilla la porte avec sa magie. Son ancien amant entra dans la maison. Jasmine ne le regardait pas, elle fit son chemin dans la cuisine, ne se souciant pas s'il la suivait ou non. Elle prépara le thé, le sentant parfaitement entrée à sa suite. Ignorant ouvertement le maitre de potion, elle continua sa tâche avec précaution, mais intérieurement, elle ne tenait pas en place. Que lui voulait-il ? N'avait-il pas été assez clair quand il lui avait dit ne plus rien vouloir à faire avec elle ? Jasmine bougea légèrement la main, laissant sa magie mettre la table pour deux. Enfant, elle était déjà douée en magie, qu'il ne fut étonnant pour personne qu'en grandissant, elle réussit à maitriser de nombreux sorts sans baguette. Elle s'assit et commença à boire son thé. Severus s'assit quand il réalisa qu'elle ne comptait pas l'invité ou même lui parler.

 **\- Jasmine.**

La sorcière ne donna aucun signe de l'avoir écouter. Le sorcier soupira, cela serait plus dure qu'il ne l'avait cru.

 **\- Je suis désolé.** Severus vit la main de Jasmine tiquer à ses mots, seul signe qu'elle l'avait entendue. **J'ai été idiot. Pendant la guerre, l'utilisation des nombreux crucio de Voldemort m'avaient rendu presque stérile. Je croyais que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant, c'est pour ça que lorsque tu m'as dit que tu étais enceinte, j'ai cru que tu m'avais trompé. La main de Jasmine se resserra dangereusement sur sa tasse. Ça n'excuse pas mon comportement, j'ai été idiot. J'ai découvert que les larmes de phénix que tu m'as fait boire quand Nagini m'a mordu n'ont pas simplement guérit le venin. Ça a aussi guérit ma stérilité. Je suis désolé, Jasmine. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, je t'ai fait du mal, je le sais, mais s'il-te-plaît, je voudrais faire partie de la vie de mon enfant.**

Ce fut les mots de trop. La tasse de Jasmine explosa dans ses mains, ainsi que chaque vitres, miroirs et objets fragiles se trouvant au rez de chaussé. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait répondu à la porte, la jeune fille posa un regard sur son ancien amant. Jasmine le fixa un moment avant de tourner son regard sur la fenêtre. Elle regarda dehors, essayant de calmer sa magie. Elle se tourna finalement vers son ancien compagnon et lui jeta un regard mauvais.

 **\- TU ES DESOLE ?** Hurla Jasmine. **TU ES DESOLE ? TU PEUX L'ETRE ! TU M'AS BLESSE SEVERUS. TU NE M'AS PAS CRU, SEVERUS. PIRE, TU AS CRU QUE JE T'AVAIS TROMPE. TU AS ETE LE SEUL HOMME A AVOIR JAMAIS TOUCHER MON CORPS, PUTAIN !** Jasmine grimaça, mais continua. **J'AURAIS TOUT FAIT POUR TOI, J'AI SACRIFIE MA VIE POUR TOI ET C'EST COMME ÇA QUE JE SUIS REMERCIE, COMME LA PIRE DES PUTAINS.**

 **-Jasmine.**

 **\- TAIS TOI. TU TE TAIS ET TU M'ECOUTES. TU N'ES QU'UN CRETIN, TU MERITERAIS QUE JE TE MAUDISSE POUR LE RESTE DE TA VIE. TU VEUX FAIRE PARTIE DE LA VIE DE TA FILLE ? POURQUOI DEVRAIS-JE ACCEPTER ? QUI ME DIT QUE TU NE LA BLESSERAS PAS COMME TU L'AS FAIT AVEC MOI ?**

 **\- Je ne la blesserais jamais, Jasmine et je ne te blesserais plus. Je t'aime Jasmine, je t'aime plus que tout. Je veux être là pour toi et pour notre enfant.**

Le regard de Jasmine s'adoucit à ces mots, mais garda tout de même une trace de douleur. Elle n'arrivait pas à le détester, quoi qu'elle fasse pour essayer de se convaincre de contraire, elle aimait cet homme idiot.

 **\- Tu veux être là pour nous ?** Severus acquiesça. **Alors commence par appeler Sainte Mangouste de toute urgence.** Severus fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi. **J'ai perdu les os et ta fille est en train d'essayer de sortir crétiiiiin. Arghhhhhhhh !**

Severus écarquilla les yeux et se précipita à ses côtés, renversant sa chaise dans la précipitation. Avec prudence, il aida Jasmine à s'installer dans le canapée et appela l'hôpital par cheminette. Un médicomage fut rapidement là et prépara Jasmine à mettre sa fille au monde. L'accouchement dura deux heures, durant lesquelles Severus ne quitta pas Jasmine un seul instant. Il lui tint la main tout le long, lui disant des mots rassurants. Deux heures plus tard, Jasmine était dans son lit, rayonnant en tenant sa fille dans ses bras. La jeune mère sourit à Severus et celui-ci su que plus jamais il ne la quitterait. Le potioniste hésita, mais déposa finalement un baiser timide sur les lèvres de son amour. Jasmine lui sourit et se serra contre lui. Regarda la mère et la fille, Severus était le plus heureux des hommes. Il sut à cet instant, que plus jamais il ne quitterait Jasmine.

.

.

Le jour de la naissance de Jasmine fut le premier jour d'une longue vie pour Severus et Jasmine. Si les premiers temps furent hésitant et incertains pour Jasmine, jamais Severus ne la quitta à nouveau. Le soir même, il le lui prouva en la demandant en mariage. Trois mois plus tard, le couple se passait la bague au doigt. Au fils des années, ils eurent d'autres enfants et s'aimèrent plus chaque jour. Des années plus tard, on pouvait parfois apercevoir dans le village, une vielle femme rayonnante au bras de son vieux mari qui la regardait toujours avec amour dans les yeux jusqu'à la fin.


End file.
